Inheritance Cycle Vode An!
by Zekariah C.L. Schron
Summary: while deserting the Imperial army after rescuing their brother Sev the elite commandos of Delta Squad now are stranded in a world of magic and war.
1. A long time Ago

Inheritance Cycle: Vode An

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away

_Betrayal! As the tumultous and bloody Clone wars come to a close in the galaxy Supreme Chancellor Palpatine also known as the mysterious Darth Sidious executed the clone contingency order 66 beginning the horrific Jedi purges starting with operation knightfall where the 501st legion led by the former jedi turned sith lord Darth Vader began the massacre of the residents including the children in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. But during this infamous order many clone soldiers disobeyed the order allowing many of their generals to flee while most of those who pulled the triggers began to regret the order. _


	2. Chapter 1 A rescue gone awry

Chapter 1 A rescue gone awry

a Venator Stardestroyer flew through the emptiness of space above a terra world it's dark grey color in contrast with the bright blues and greens of the world underneath it. In the command tower of the ship Captain Sarraf Hituun of Korriban looked down to the primitive planet with disgust.

_'Why Lord Vader stationed my prison ship above such a primitive world I will probably never know nor about this rebellious clone commando from Kashyyyk.'_ thought the captian as he turned his back from the window . He missed the small ship that exited out from hyperspace looking like a derelict smuggler freighter but it was soon caught on the radar of the capital ship.

"Sir there seems to be a small ship coming towards us." said a officer at the radar station

"Tractor beam it into the hangar and we'll see if it's a derelict cruiser or pirates on too much spice." said the captain distractedly as he stayed in the command post.

As the old freighter lands in the hangar of the Venator three stormtroopers open the hatch forcibly and enter into it only to find no one on board. While one ran the scanner over the interior of the ship the other two waited outside and were talking,

"Know why the captain is having us scan this instead of just using for target practice?" asked Tk 22-3a11

"I dunno probably to try and get a promotion. You know those "highborn" captains who went to Carida and Kuat Academy. They're always trying to get more power." said TK 33-469 when he heard a loud thump in the ship like a body dropping. "Hey what's that!?" exclaimed TK 22

"I don't know let's check it out." said the other stormtrooper as he went in followed by his comrade. As they entered the main cargo hold they found the scanning team dead and looked around for a possible foe only for them to start choking as two wires went around their throats killing them both and out of the shadows came three men dressed in armor similar to the stormtrooper armor but also different. Each helmet had a T visor that glowed blue and their armor looked like it was made with a harder material which made it looked bulkier. Each armor was colored differently showing individuality unlike the Empire's white only colored armor for the normal stormtroopers: One had orange that went down the front of his helmet onto his shouder and arm armor and some around the neck area of his breast plate. The second one had green on the same areas and had a communications pack. And the third one had yellow and back all over his armor and on his back was a large backpack filled with explosives. "taking out scanner and guards: 2.36 seconds." said the orange colored soldier as they left the hangar quickly and head into the control room for the hangar doors swiftly taking out the guards and technicians there.

"I hope that smuggler was right on this otherwise if Sev's not here we're dead." said the black and yellow soldier angrily

"Relax Scorch we will get him back like I promised." said the orange one obviously the leader then he turned to the green soldier.

"Fixer any intel on Sev's location?" he asked sternly as he watched the cameras for soldiers.

"One second... ah there. He's in dentention room 43 and his gear is in armory 12." said Fixer as he plugged a wire into the computer

"Got it. Alright Scorch you head for the armory, get Sev's gear along with all the ammunition then set charges on core sixteen. Fixer you load up a AT-TE onto a LAAT/C" ordered Boss

"Alright. what about you?" asked Scorch the demolition member of the team

"I will rescue our ner'vod." Boss said confidently and leaves for the detention center while the others went to their designated areas cutting through their former brothers, recruits and loyal men of the Empire like a lightsaber through plastic leaving only dead men in their wake.

_with Fixer_

"This mission was perhaps the easiest mission for Delta squadron since retrieving those jedi corpses from Devaron" I thought out loud as I procured us a Laat'c complete with a AT-Te and a year's supply worth of food, medical supplies and even a 2-1b medical droid. Hah take that Null Arcs. I stood by the ship waiting for my vode to return with Sev.

_with Scorch_

"Whoohoo! Run you cowards!" I yelled excitedly as I threw another grenade at a group of stormtroopers on my way to the armory wiping them out. I haven't had this much fun with explosives since Kashyyk. I finally get into the armory and start piling every single ammo pack and bag of grenades into the five plasteel bags I had with me. "Hehehe I'm going to empty this entire armory of it's explosives!" I said out loud when I catch sight of Sev's armor like mine,Fixer's and boss's armor it was all white with a blue T- visor except on Sev's armor it had red smears on it in the shape of a hand on the helmet and smears on the armor. It usually scared the shinies back home on Kamino gaining a laugh by us and Omega squad. I soon grab all of the ammo, explosives and Sev's armor and head back to the hangar. I soon see Fixer as he has the AT-TE open and is currently loading everything he could into it.

"Hey Fixer emptied their food stores?" I joked as I got to him

"Sure have and jettisoned it in escape pods near the mess hall." he said as he loaded up the last of the bacta

"Nice. How many kills have you made out of the imps?" I asked as I loaded Sev's armor onto one of the seats

"Fifteen stormtroopers,12 grey suits and three pilots." he said boredly

"Hah I beat ya! I had 26 stormies,15 grey suits and a black suit." I said boastedly

"Lemme guess grenades?" he asked with a playful glare.

"You know me too well Ner'vod." I said with a shrug

"You best get to the second objective Scorch. Boss wants this ship to burn." he said as he pointed to the door to the engine room

"Yes Mother." I said playfully earning myself a rude gesture from him as I left to make more stuff go boom.

_with Boss_

I shot the 45th idiotic stormtrooper hitting him in the head while his shot hit the opposite wall from me. "Di'kut." I muttered as I passed the poor sob as I made my way through the brig and towards the solitary confinement letting some wookies out of their cells who took blasters and shot their way out to the closest escape pods and jettisoning them to the planet below. I soon found the Solitary confinement cell and destroyed the control panel opening the door to find my brother.

_with Sev_

Grr. That Captain has made it to the top of my kill list because of him torturing me about some hidden Jedi enclave I knew shit about. When I get my hands on that di'kut of a aruetise he'll regret being born. I started hearing the sounds of a battle outside of my door good I hope it's the wookies on a rampage. Suddenly I hear a explosion and my door opened revealing the best sight I've seen in three years!

"Boss!" I groaned as I struggle at my holo prison

"Hold on Sev I'll get you out of there." he said as he started hacking into the control panel next to me shutting down the force field and letting me crash to the ground making me groan from the pain of my broken ribs.

"Sorry about that Ner'vod." Boss said as he helped me up and applied a bacta patch to the right side of my chest.

"Where are Scorch and Fixer?" I asked my brother and sergeant

"Fixer is getting us a ride ready and Scorch..." said Boss when the ship rumbled loudly

"He blew up the ship's engines." I said knowing Boss's answer

"Dammit. I told him to blow up core 16. Not the entire engine room." grumbled Boss as he carried me out of the brig

"Got a extra gun?" I asked Boss.

He tossed me his DC-15 pistol and we head out of the brig only to find that smug son of a gamorean bitch captain in front of us.

"Going somewhere Defective clones?" he asked in his smug sounding voice raising his blaster at our heads like he was some pro but Boss and I just shrug and shoot his body with fifteen rounds each and started jogging towards the hangar. Soon enough we manage to get there as the ship's alarms blare in our ears. I soon see Scorch and Fixer as they try and carry a E-web cannon up the ramp of a AT-TE that was hooked to the underbelly of a LAAT/c.

"Scorch, Fixer!" I yelled joyously as they dropped the cannon and ran to their brother hugging me

"Sev! I thought we would never see you again." said Scorch as he hugged me roughly

"Glad to see you too bro." I said as I hugged him back.

_Normal:_

The ship started to lurch and groan as the ship's engines exploded.

"Alright everyone time to get in the AT-TE now. Don't worry about who's piloting. I rigged up a slave drive." said Fixer as he and the other three commandos went into the walker and buckled their safety harnesses as the transport ship left the hangar and towards the green planet as the star destroyer above them exploded in a spectacular fireball.

In the walker Scorch was chuckling as they felt the shockwave from the explosion while everyone looked at him

"What?" he asked as he shrugged to which everyone muttered "Di'kut".

Soon Fixer started looking at the map of the continent and sighed

"What is it Fixer?" Boss asked

"The planet we're going to land on looks like a tech 2 planet." said Fixer as he sat in front of the screen

"Uhh.. Mind repeating that in Basic Fixer?" asked Scorch playfully

"It means we're landing on a medieval world and no technology besides the wookies's escape pods and our equipment." said Fixer

"Where are the wookies landing?" Sev asked

"On the main continent like we are. Unfortunately they're landing in a massive forest and all I'm getting is static on the comms from them while reading life signs from the pods." said the green clone.

"We can search for them once we land and set up Base camp. In the meantime where are we heading Fixer?" asked Boss

"To a large mountain range on the west side of the main continent. The wookies are north east of us in the massive forest." said Fixer

"Well at least they're in territory they're use to." said Scorch as they entered the atmosphere .

Soon the transport carrying the walker got closer to the mountain range near the ocean Fixer looked on the screen and sighed again

"What is it now Fixer?" asked Boss

"We're landing in a valley thirty clicks west of a small village." answered Fixer

"What's so bad about that?" asked Scorch

"The locals might think we're hostile and call for their rulers to kill us." answered Fixer groaning at the questions

"Then we do it like in the clone wars. Two of us dress as peasants and enter the village learn what we can then leave back to base camp." said Boss as they neared the valley.

_Uknown Pov:_

While the transport slowly entered the atmosphere of the strange planet. Two boys almost men went hunting in the massive woods near their small home one was taller and more muscular than the other and had blond hair while the other was lankier and had brown hair both were dressed in clothing and armed with simple hunting bows and travelled into the woods when suddenly they hear a loud explosion and look up to see a second sun appear in their skies and as suddenly as it appeared it vanishes.

"What was that?" asked the younger boy to the older one.

"I...I don't know. Whatever that was let's hope it doesn't happen again. Cmon Cousin we need to catch some deer." he said as he went deeper into the woods while the young boy looked up in the sky again and then shrugged his shoulders as he followed his cousin.

(Alright chapter one is now done. Please tell me if I got the delta's personality done correctly. Remember to like,fav and review)


	3. Chapter 2 Infiltration

I don't own either Star Wars nor Inheritance Cycle. I just play in their world and own any ocs that I create.

Chapter 2 Infiltration

As the LAAT/C was slowly unpacked by three of the delta's while their brother Sev was looked over by the team's stolen 2-1b medic droid, Fixer gathered some old clothes, took off his armor and put on the worn clothing looking the part of a hunter.

"Alright Deltas time to talk about the plan." said Boss as his brothers gathered around him.

"Sev you and Scorch will remain here and set up base camp while Fixer and I scout out the town." said Boss as his brothers nodded to the plan

"What are we hoping to learn from spying on the settlement?" asked Sev

"Who the rulers are if they have any government, what races there are here and hopefully if they speak Basic." said Fixer

"You guys bringing any weapons?" asked Scorch warily not wanting to lose his other brothers now that they had rescued Sev

"Just DC-15 pistols and our vibro blade gauntlets. We don't need to scare the locals." said Boss as he tucked in his shirt hiding the advanced weapon underneath it.

"Alright just be safe you two." said Scorch as he hugged his brothers of blood and war

"Don't worry Ner Vod we're only going to meet some locals and then we'll be straight back here." said the normally strict and by the book Fixer.

After the meeting the four split up: Boss and Fixer went to the village, Sev stayed at camp unloading and organizing the supplies while Scorch began a patrol around the clearing.

* * *

_With Fixer and Boss._

The two RCs went down the wooded hill towards the village when they heard laughing. Trained in these situations took cover and waited for whoever was behind them. They sighed silently in relief when they saw that it was only two boys nearly men one was tall with noticeable muscles and blond hair in a dark green tunic and brown pants along with a younger looking boy with blond hair yet and lankier dressed in a leather shirt, white tunic and black pants. Both were armed with simple hunting bows and a dead buck on one's shoulders.

"Hello there." Boss said causing the two farm boys to turn around and see the clones or to them identical twins one with a shaved head and ginger stubble on his face while his brother had short brown hair and was clean shaven.

"Who are you two? Are you hunters?" asked the younger of the two boys

"Correct. I'm Fixer, And this is my brother Boss. Tell me what is the name of the village down there?" Fixer asked the two boys

"It's name is Carvahall. A small village of Palancar valley. I'm Roran this is my cousin Eragon." the older of the two boys said to the clones who nodded and followed the two down to the village.

"So Roran do you know where my brothers and I may find some work?" Boss asked the older of the two farm boys

"Well I do know that Fisk is in need of some wood, Quimby is also in need of some extra help with his brewery if you know anything about it, And Gedric will always give some crowns for any hides you and your brothers hunt." Roran answered cautiously while he and Eragon led the two into the small town

_"Vode Me'copaa mirdir kles Carvahall?" _Boss asked Fixer in Mando'a

_"Ibac naritir ori' shya laandur." _Fixer answered his sergeant while they listened to the two village boys talk about their village.

"So where did you and your brother came from? And what was that strange language?" Eragon asked catching the mandalorian clones off guard

"...Our father was a soldier who left the army after Ma died. He took us into the mountains and raised us until he died from illness." Boss lied smoothly

"And the language is an old one he and his buddies made up while on patrol." Fixer said tricking the farmer boys as they entered the Seven Sheaves.

* * *

"Welcome to the Seven Sheaves. Name's Morn and I own this fine inn." said a swarthy man with brown hair and a face that looked like it was ground on a grinding wheel.

"Give us the strongest drink you have." Boss told the friendly innkeeper who nodded and went to get the drinks for the two men while they and the two farm boys sat at a empty table.

"So besides jobs what else happens here?" Fixer asked the boys

"Well there's the Midsummer's eve festival, Founding day, and then when the traders come by during the fall." Roran answered

"Traders?" asked Boss

"Aye. They come around to sell their knicknacks while they buy our grain. And we also learn what is happening in the rest of the Empire." Eragon answered when Tara Morn's wife came over with Boss and Fixer's drinks to which the clones nodded to the woman.

After talking with their new friends Boss and fixer left the village and at sundown returned to the small camp that was in fact a prefabricated outpost from the star destroyer.

"Sev, Scorch we're back." Boss said as he and Fixer and saw the other two looking stern.

"Boss while on patrol we found something." said Scorch as he showed six gems and five swords that were like the colors of a rainbow.


	4. Chapter 3 Finding

Chapter 3

Finding

_With Sev and Scorch_

While their brothers were walking to the village Scorch went out for a patrol while Sev helped install the Bacta tank into their small base. The two nearly had it operational when Scorch left on his mission.

"Sev ya there buddy?" The pyromaniac clone asked on the comm

"Yea I'm here what's up?" the gruff clone asked

"I found something in sector 2.9. I need the medic droid and I want you to come over." Scorch answered

"Affirmative." Sev said before shutting off his comm and heads to the area. Once there he curses silently when he sees what Scorch found: the skeleton of a human on it's stomach trying to escape whatever happened with a blood red sword through the small of his back while next to him were two massive skeletons of four legged, two winged reptile like creatures. One had a saddle on it while the other did not and both had swords piercing their bodies.

"Well Sith hell..." said Sev as he inspected the bodies

"That's what I said when I found them." Scorch said as he pulled out the swords in one of the beasts

"Hey Tinnie how old is the poor sob?" Sev asked the 2-1b

"Ah the victim from my calculations and by the size of the bones. I can safely say that the near human was at two hundred years when he became deactivated." the medic droid answered

Sev and scorch whistled lowly at the age before digging in the saddle bags to find four strange gems each the size of a large fruit. Each a different color: one was green, one was blue, one was red, and the last one was violet. Besides the violet blade in the body there was a black sword, and red one within the skeleton with the saddle while a gold one was in the skeleton without a saddle's neck.

Sev grabbed the sword and yanked it from the humanoid skeleton giving it a few twirls before taking the sheath from the skeleton and it's belt before hooking it to his armor.

"Sev do ya think it's right taking the weapons of the dead?" the explosives expert asked

"Rule number five: Never say no to more weapons." Sev simply said as he pulled the blades out of their long dead victims when he saw two strange gems within the long dead hulls of the beasts: Oval in shape with the colors of crimson while the other was a sky blue color.

"Hey droid what in Sith hell are these things?" Sev asked the medical machine

the droid picks up one of the gems and examines it before bleeping in surprise. "This gem is in fact a part of the two large creatures." 2-1b told the commandos

"And these other gems?" Scorch asked while the droid examines one and looked at the human.

"They are eggs RC-1262." the droid said as he finished examining each of them "And they are ready to hatch any day now. This is a unusual scientific discovery considering no recorded reptilian race sentient or nonsentient has such a long incubation period." the droid said.

The brothers and droid soon returned to the base camp after burying the skeletons. Once there they ran tests on the swords that they found and were shocked when the results came in.

"I must of gone deaf after all your explosions Scorch. What metal are these swords again?" Sev asked his fellow clone

"They're definitely made out of Beskar'gam. I wonder who was the poor mando sob that got marooned on this world though?" answered the pyromaniac clone as he turned off the sensors when the perimeter alarm went off letting the clones know that Fixer and Boss were back.

"Boss will love this new information." Sev muttered when the door was opened revealing the shocked faces of their vode.

* * *

"So you found the skeletons of a human and two large skeletons near here that were a century old along with these swords,eggs and gems and decided to bring them back?" Boss asked for the third time exasperated

"Ya got it correct." Scorch answered while Fixer swung one of the swords experimentally

"Whoever designed them know their craft well. Especially in crafting Beskar." Fixer said as he sheathed the violet sword and put it with the others.

"And what we've learned from our droid is that the Rider was already two centuries when he bought the farm." Sev said as he kept an eye on the eggs

"Perhaps we can turn them in to the locals. Perhaps they would know what to do about them." Fixer suggested while Scorch shook his head

"Or they would kill them. We can keep them here." He said to which Boss opened his mouth to argue before being interrupted by a squeak.

"Hey did you all just hear a squeak?" Sev asked as he grabbed his Dc-17 with the rest of his brothers when three more squeaks sounded off.

"I think the eggs are squeaking." Said Scorch as they neared them, the eggs hatch revealing four small creatures that to the deltas looked like a varactyl lizard that had wings the scales on the wings were fused together that they looked like feathers while small horns were beginning to grow at the back of the hatchlings heads: three for the green, two for the blue, while the red had several spikes on it's head that gave the appearance of a mohawk while the last one had several spikes that in time would give it a crown like look much like zabraks have. Their eyes gave a glow like kyber crystals.

The deltas looked on amazed at these small creatures as they feel a strange want come over them to touch them, moving as one the deltas wordlessly stepped towards the creature that was opposite of their armor's color and removed a gauntlet from their hands before they and the hatchlings moved towards the other. A bright flash of multicolored light blinds the occupants of the fabricated shelter as their fates are forever changed.

**(And I'm done with chapter three of Inheritance Cycle: Vode'An. I hope my readers have enjoyed it so far and will try to work faster on chapter four. I would like for people to give me mandalorian names for three of the new dragons aswell as Ancient Language names for the rider swords. Also should I have Eragon stumble on the Delta's camp before or after he gets Saphira's egg? And should I have the Deltas catch Brom snooping near the camp?)**


	5. Chapter 4 Getting to know you

"talking"

**"Spells"**

_"Telepathy"_

_'thoughts'_

_/memories/_

Chapter 4

Getting to know you

It was several hours before the deltas managed to awaken. Upon waking up they each found the strange creatures on their bodies waking up with them and chirping happily.

"Well that's new." Boss said being the first to shake off the...power and stand while Sev groaned as he slowly stood up.

"Remind me to kill Scorch." He grumbled as the said clone slowly stood up moaning in pain, "Did someone get the ID number of that MTT?" he asked before falling back down

"Yea it was 411- You're a Di'kut for bringing home explosive pets...Hrrgh." Fixer said as he stood on wobbly legs while the beasts climbed on their shoulders before jumping off and gliding back onto the table where they hatched.

"Hey Sev helped bring them here!" Scorch said as he pointed his finger at his bloodthirsty brother who tried to bite off Scorch's finger but the demoman brought it back fast enough.

Boss got in between the two and push them back half seriously half playfully. "Stand down Deltas. Now then we need to find out how..." He said before Scorch interrupted

"Hey Boss when did you have a large scar on the palm of your hand?" He asked as he sees a strange scar on his fellow clone's palm in the shape of a winged silver serpent curled around itself to for a e.

"Ok this is new." Said the sniper of the team as they each see and touch the scar on their hands before, suddenly the commandos feel a overwhelming sense of hunger which surprised them because the had ate only a hour before.

Boss soon looked to the creatures and came up with an epiphany. "These creatures may be hungry and are somehow telepathic." He said as he grabbed some nerf jerky and went to the one that seemed to have bonded with him while it at first sniffed the piece of dried meat before it revealed it's small needle like teeth and snatched it away from the commando ripping it to shreds and devouring it.

The other Deltas soon fed their beasts giving them the jerky all the while the creatures sent out feelings of gratitude and love to the Deltas. Over time the creatures soon came up to the size of Nexu and had to live outside yet it was still warm for them and during this time the Deltas were shocked to find out that the creatures were telepathic.

It happened one early morning on the fourth month and eleventh day since the Deltas were reunited when Boss was practicing with his vibro gauntlet when suddenly he heard a young male voice:

_"Boss."_

The leader of the Deltas looked over to Fixer who was busy cleaning his armor to regulation requirements.

"Did you call for me Ner'vod?" Boss asked his brother

"Negative sir." the green delta replied as he continued his work

"My comlink didn't go off. So it is not Scorch nor Sev calling for backup." Boss said as he knew that the other Deltas were busy helping out the local farmers.

Fixer shrugged to Boss and went back to cleaning his armor when he hears someone call out to him as well:

_"Fixer."_

"Boss did you call for me?" He asked his squad leader who looked at him oddly

"No I did not." He answered.

_"Boss" _The same voice said only this time it was in both their heads causing the two soldiers to look to the right and see The red mohawked creature looked at Fixer with one of the clone's own "Annoyed looks of Death" As Scorch called it, while the blue beast gave a confused growl.

"_Boss" "Fixer" _ The voices said

"Are you the ones saying our names?" Fixer asked dumbfounded .

_"Yes."_ answered the blue creature as he nodded.

"Hmm... Telepathics." Boss said causing the red one to snort and cough up smoke shocking the two clones who went to see what was wrong only for Blue to put his tail infront of them.

_"Don't worry it's our way of...Laughing."_ He said as he seemed to grin at the humans

* * *

It was now early fall and the beasts had grown quickly becoming the size of the fearsome Reek bulls of Ylesia Deltas were busy practicing their teamwork taking out holograms of droids and trandoshans when the creatures walked over to the gems, once there the four hatchlings press their snouts on the on the cool crystal when suddenly! A mental roar comes from the gems causing the Deltas to fall to the ground holding their heads.

_"Who are you humans!? Servants of that Oathbreaker Galbatorix?" _A female voice sounded in their heads

"What in the seven correllian hells?!" Boss exclaimed as he felt his memories being looked through by another:

_/His eyes open up as he finds himself in a glass cylinder filled up with a strange liquid floating while outside two tall fish like aliens look down to him._

_"Welcome Little one." One said in a calming female voice as it bent it's body and neck to look at the infant. "This is your first day. Your designation will be: RC 01-138. We expect great things from you." She said._

_Months passed and the baby in Boss's memories is now at the age of ten._

_"You have been born into dangerous times. A sharp mind can be the key to survive." the fish alien said as the young boy is typing away at some sort of magical mirror that showed images of soldiers and strange six legged beasts, While around him were hundreds of boys all having the same face as they pressed their fingers at the mirrors._

_"But as often as not. It would be your inherent physical traits that win the day..." The voice said._

_Only three years passed and the boy seemed to have aged six years as he stood in front of the alien as two more of his "brothers" held strange black things that shot blue fire from their mouths._

_"And in this regard you will be superior to your more common brethren." the alien said as groups of the boys used these weapons to shoot in a range for short bursts of strange magic along with red armored boys who also had the same face._

_The now man of eighteen summers now stood in a line with hundreds of others in the same armor calmly and patiently walking in a line. "For you are a commando. An elite unit, something truly special. Your weapons, your armor and most importantly your Brothers." the voice said as Boss checked out his helmet admiring it for a moment before putting it on._

_"The aiwhales of our world hunt in packs and bring down much larger prey. So to shall you join three brothers and become fierce hunters for the Republic." the voice said once more as Boss, Fixer, Sev and Scorch attacked a metal spider like creature that shot magic instead of webs.  
_

_ Now join your part and embrace your destiny as their leader: Join Delta Squad: Delta 4-0 a pure and uncomplicated soldier." The voice said as Boss met the by the book clone for the first time in his very short life who saluted him._

_"6-2 the heart and soul of your team." Scorch gives Boss a thumbs up._

_"And 0-7 the fiercest hunter of all your brothers. You are each a part of a whole person and the Republic will call you to defend and give your lives if need be." The voice continued while the blood covered clone simply gave Boss a nod._

_Outside of the pure white rooms thousands of clones entered into the bellies of metal ships larger than any dragon while smaller ones landed and opened their bellies allowing small groups of four to eight clones into them before taking off to the larger ships all the while in the storm and rain a chant was heard from the men:_

_Kote!_

_Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an.  
_ _Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an.  
_ _Bal kote, darasuum kote,  
_ _Jorso'ran kando a tome.  
_ _Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an.  
_ _Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an.  
_ _Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an.  
_ _Bal...  
_ _Motir ca'tra nau tracinya.  
_ _Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a.  
_ _Aruetyc talyc runi'la solus cet o'r.  
_ _Motir ca'tra nau tracinya.  
_ _Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a.  
_ _Aruetyc talyc runi'la trattok'o.  
_ _Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an!_

_The song seemed to cause a inner fire within the strange gems to light as the words were hid in them. Images of soldiers marching on plains of war slaughtering monsters and people who held onto wicked beliefs as the blood of the fallen soldiers were used to forge swords._

_"Enough Vervada my Ruby Dawn these warriors have shown they are not allies of the Oathbreaker and his Forsworn." _said a calmer male voice in the Deltas' heads.

"who are you?" demanded Fixer as the four pointed their blasters randomly

_"I am I Iormungr, the female is my mate Vervada. and for where we are we have been with you since you found our former bodies." _Iormungr said as he showed the Deltas an image of the two gems and the large skeletons of the creatures

"These gems what are they?" Sev asked as he glared at the gems that had now given him a headache

_"Normally initiate riders were forbidden from learning of this until they completed their training. But since this is an emergency I will let my Ruby Dawn to tell you." _The white gem said in their minds while the amethyst one glowed more brightly.

_"In the Ancient Language of the Elves this form of the dragon is called the Eldunari or heart of hearts. When a dragon dies they can choose or from the shock of their death can send their soul into a gem within bodies and continue living on as sources of knowledge for future generations." _Vervada said as she began to admire the same body-different soul two-legs.

_"Yet in this form we are mostly defenceless against anyone who would wish to take our gems and use them for nefarious deeds."_ Growled Iomungr into the minds of the clones.

"What are these riders and what can they do?" Fixer asked as he scratched his reek sized dragon affectionately

_"The tale of the dragon Riders and how they came to be is a long and bloody one Fixer and I fear that if I tell you our sons shall share the same fate as our kind and daughter had fallen to." _Vervada said sadly as if she had long given up hope before she and her mate closed off their connection with the clones and their Eldunari grew dimmer.

_"Father and Mother still grieve from what had happened against the Oathbreakers" _The blue dragon said to Boss while the green one looked to Sev.

_"We wish to have names Ner'_ _Vod_" said the green as their riders nodded

"For you Blue you have always been the leader of your brothers and for this you shall be called: Canderous" Boss said to his dragon who stood proudly and nodded at the name.

"For your ferocity and love of violence you shall be known as: Demagol." Sev told the green dragon who roared loudly accepting his name.

"For your loyalty and honor I name you: Rohlan." Fixer told his red mohawked dragon who nodded.

"And for your humor and cool attitude I name you: Corridan." Scorch told his violet companion who sent a mental grin to him.

_A month later._

It was late one night when the Deltas were awakened by their dragons who had suddenly roared.

_"Canderous what is it?"_ Boss asked his friend still unused to speaking with his mind.

_"Magic is in the air."_ Said the the blue male when suddenly a massive explosion was heard and a wave of fire went up into the night sky.

**(And thus ends the fourth chapter to Vode An. Next time the Deltas will go find out what caused the explosion and a certain someone will learn more about the four mysterious brothers that he had befriended.)**


	6. Chapter 5 A hunt in the woods

Chapter 6

A hunt in the woods.

Eragon knelt in a bed of trampled reed grass and scanned the tracks with a practiced eye. The prints told him that the deer had been in the meadow only a half-hour before. Soon they would bed down. His target, a small doe with a pronounced limp in her left forefoot, was still with the herd.

He was amazed she had made it so far without a wolf or bear catching her. The sky was clear and dark, and a slight breeze stirred the air. A silvery cloud drifted over the mountains that surrounded him, its edges glowing with ruddy light cast from the harvest moon cradled between two peaks. Streams flowed down the mountains from solid glaciers and glistening snowpacks. A brooding mist crept along the valley's floor, almost thick enough to obscure his feet.

Eragon was fifteen, less than a year from manhood. Dark eye- brows rested above his intense brown eyes. His clothes were worn from work. A hunting knife with a bone handle was sheathed at his belt, and a buckskin tube protected his yew bow from the mist. He carried a wood-frame pack.

The deer had led him deep into the Spine, a range of untamed mountains that extended up and down the land of Alagaësia. Strange tales and men often came from those mountains, usually boding ill. Despite that, Eragon did not fear the Spine—he was the only hunter near Carvahall who dared track game deep into its craggy recesses. It was the third night of the hunt, and his food was half gone. If he did not fell the doe, he would be forced to return home empty-handed His family needed the meat for the rapidly approaching winter and could not afford to buy it in Carvahall.

Eragon stood with quiet assurance in the dusky moonlight, then strode into the forest toward a glen where he was sure the deer would rest. The trees blocked the sky from view and cast feathery shadows on the ground. He looked at the tracks only occasionally; he knew the way. At the glen, he strung his bow with a sure touch, then drew three arrows and nocked one, holding the others in his left hand. The moonlight revealed twenty or so motionless lumps where the deer lay in the grass. The doe he wanted was at the edge of the herd, her left foreleg stretched out awkwardly. Eragon slowly crept closer, keeping the bow ready. All his work of the past three days had led to this moment.

He took a last steady-ing breath and—an explosion shattered the night. The herd bolted. Eragon lunged forward, racing through the grass as a fiery wind surged past his cheek.

He slid to a stop and loosed an arrow at the bounding doe. It missed by a finger's breadth and hissed into darkness. He cursed and spun around, instinctively nocking another arrow. Behind him, where the deer had been, smoldered a large circle of grass and trees. Many of the pines stood bare of their needles. The grass outside the charring was flattened. A wisp of smoke curled in the air, carrying a burnt smell. In the center of the blast radius lay a polished blue snaked across the scorched area and swirled insubstantial tendrils over the stone. Eragon watched for danger for several long minutes, but the only thing that moved was the mist.

Cautiously, he released the tension from his bow and moved forward. Moonlight cast him in pale shadow as he stopped before the stone. He nudged it with an arrow, then jumped back. Nothing happened, so he warily picked it up. Nature had never polished a stone as smooth as this one. Its flaw-less surface was dark blue, except for thin veins of white that spiderwebbed across it. The stone was cool and frictionless under his fingers, like hardened silk. Oval and about a foot long, it weighed several pounds, though it felt lighter than it should have. Eragon found the stone both beautiful and frightening.

_"Where did it come from? Does it have a purpose?"_ Then a more disturbing thought came to him: "_Was it sent here by accident, or am I meant to have it?"_

If he had learned anything from the old stories, it was to treat magic, and those who used it, with great caution. But what should I do with the stone? It would be tiresome to carry, and there was a chance it was dangerous. It might be better to leave it behind. A flicker of indecision ran through him, and he almost dropped it, but something stayed his hand. At the very least, it might pay for some food, he decided with a shrug, tucking the stone into his pack. The glen was too exposed to make a safe camp, so he slipped back into the forest and Looked for a hidden place to lay out his roll for the night unaware of the infared wire that he stepped through signalling to a small base with highly advanced technology of the intruder.

"Looks like we have a intruder in area Z-223." Fixer said as he heard the alarm ping on his HUD.

"What is it?" Boss asked as he and Sev changed course from the crater to the designated area.

"Infared's reading human most likely a hunter or bandit." Fixer answered while he and his pyromaniac brother got to the crater.

"Well whatever caused the crater wasn't any thing from our galaxy..no radiation, metal or plasteel." Scorch told his brothers as the quietly see Eragon's camp.

"Back to the base Vode. It's only Eragon out for a bit of hunting." Boss told his brothers who left their young friend to sleep unaware of the life shattering destiny he and they were now entwined in.

* * *

_the next day..._

The Deltas and their dragons awoke and began a meeting on what to do.

"All right Vode what is the plan of attack?" Boss asked the others as they sat outside of their base with the dragons.

"I say that we find out what Eragon was doing way up here in the Spine and see if he knew anything of the explosion." Sev said as he scratched under Demagol's chin causing the green dragon to purr loudly.

"I second the motion. Besides we could perhaps learn how to cause that type of explosion!" Scorch said as he twitched with excitement before getting a light tap from his dragon Corridan.

_"You're impossible!"_ sighed the dragon as the pyromaniac clone glared at his partner "Bite me Lizard." He said, while Fixer shook his head in exasperation at the two.

"We also have plenty of meat and hides to sell in town." Fixer added while Boss nodded.

"Then it is decided Sev and Scorch will head into town to sell our meat and hides and perhaps learn what Eragon was doing here." Boss said as his dragon Canderous gave a questioning look.

_"How do you know the boy will be in the village?" _ the dragon asked

"A guess." Said the orange armored delta as the sniper and demolition expert returned to their small home and got into hunter outfits.

* * *

_Later that day..._

The two clones soon entered the peaceful village their simple looking packs filled with raw meat wrapped in paper and hides rolled up like maps. The two men stopped and split up with Sev going to Gedric's tannery while Scorch went to the butchery, Once there he heard the owner yelling and cursing like a space pirate and quickly entered to see what was going on:

Sloan was a large brute of a man with receding black hair scars all across his hands and a permanent scowl across his face. He was usually friendly to the Deltas to the surprise of many because of the amount of game that they brought to him over the months yet now he was yelling at Eragon.

"I don't want anything to do with that Demon rock and those thrice-damned mountains!" He yelled as he knocked to the ground a large oval "Stone".

Having been trained over the years to conceal his emotions Scorch rose a eyebrow seeing another dragon egg much like the ones that Demagol, Corridan and their brothers came from yet the color of a glittering sapphire.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked acting confused.

"This Bastard tried to sell me a cursed stone!" The large butcher said while the lad shook his head.

"It only came from the Spine!" Eragon said while the clone listened to their arguments.

"From what I see Sloan it looks like you want to be ran out of business." Scorch said as he put a hand to his chin

"What do you mean Scorch?" the brute asked

"Well from the look of it the gemstone looks like it could be worth more than the entire village of Carvahall and perhaps even Therinsord. Aswell my brothers and I hunt in the Spine regularly so saying that the gem's cursed could also mean that you sold "cursed" meat to a number of people." Scorch answered causing the brutish butcher to get red with anger.

"Hey Eragon How about you give the gem to me and I'll give you my finest meats. Plenty to help you and your family through winter." Scorch offered the lad who opened his mouth to accept the deal then hesitated slightly as he began to vaguely want to turn down the offer.

"Now look here Scorch perhaps we can make a deal." Sloan relented making the pyromaniac grin before subtly giving a package to the farmboy.

"Finally Now let me see that coinpurse Sloan!" He said as he bumped Eragon out of the door.

Eragon now extremely confused as to what happened went for the door to the butchery to find out what had happened stopped and shrugged as he took the "Stone and the meat package back to his home. Meanwhile Sev had just gotten out of Gedric's tannery with a fatter coinpurse and went for the Seven Sheaves unaware that the old storyteller Brom was watching him like a wolf watching a rival wander through his territory.


End file.
